Acércate Más
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. SwanQueen. "Sé que este lugar es una prisión, y que todas estas personas no son mis amigos. Sé que mi vida no es perfecta, y que esto que sucede cada noche no es una fiesta. Pero una vez que entras ya no puedes salir. No tienes permitido irte, Regina." -Emma. {Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno. **

–Odio estas fiestas.- dijo Kathryn mientras se sentaba a un lado de la morena.- Todos son tan… falsos.- Regina mantenía la vista fija al frente.- Deberíamos irnos, Frederick me dijo que hoy iría a the rabbit hole, seguro y todo esta mejor ahí.- la morena la miró con asco.- ¿Por qué me ves así?

–Ese lugar es asqueroso, Kathryn.- le contestó la morena en el mismo tono.

La rubia soltó una risa.- Por favor, nunca has estado ahí.

–El nombre lo dice todo. ¿Quien le pondría esa clase de nombre a un bar?

–¡Un genio!- Contestó la rubia animadamente.- Vamos Regina. No seas amargada, ni siquiera notaran que nos hemos ido. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, y te juro que el ambiente es perfecto.

–Dudo mucho que te hayas fijado en el ambiente de el lugar si tu novio esta alrededor tuyo.- dijo secamente.

–Touché. Pero de verdad, no es tan malo.- dio un suspiro.- Ok, de verdad, necesito que me acompañes.- Regina arqueó una ceja.- Nunca he ido a ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero Frederick me invitó, y tengo dos semanas sin verlo, por favor Regina. Solo una hora.- dijo suplicante.

–¿Tus padres saben de el?

Kathryn la miró como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido de el mundo, aunque probablemente si lo era. Frederick no era de la misma clase social que ellas, el vivía en los suburbios de Storybrooke, y ellas vivían en las zonas privadas. Kathryn no era estúpida, no iba a contarle a sus padres algo así. –Por supuesto que no, Regina.- la morena sonrió.- Y no tienen porque saberlo, al menos no ahora.

Regina volvió su vista al frente, era de noche y la poca luz que adornaba el jardín dejaba apreciar las estrellas. La tranquilidad que le ofrecía ese pequeño y no tan privado espacio, era algo que le relajaba demasiado. Al igual que Kathryn odiaba esas fiestas, pero al final de todo siempre asistía. La fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo esta vez era para festejar el nuevo logro laboral de su padre. Había logrado abrir otra firma de abogados. Regina estaba orgullosa de el, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas ahí dentro querían beneficios de su padre. Y estaba de acuerdo con Kathryn, todos, o al menos la mayoría, eran falsos.

–Entonces… -la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Me acompañas?-dijo en el tono más adorable que pudo encontrar.

Regina sonrió. –Si, Kat, te acompaño.

Kathryn la abrazó animadamente. –Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

–Me amas cuando te conviene.- contestó la morena mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo.

* * *

–Kathryn, este lugar es asqueroso.- dijo la morena mientras observaba hacia su alrededor por la ventana del auto.- ¿Estas segura que este es el lugar en el que tu novio se divierte?

–Creo que el letrero con las palabras "The Rabbit Hole" lo dice todo.- dijo la rubia de forma seria mientras escribía en el celular.

–Oh por dios, ¿qué están haciendo esos dos?- preguntó la morena con sus ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa y terror. Dos personas se estaban tocando muy profundamente afuera de un carro. Kathryn levantó la vista de su celular para ver a que se refería su amiga. Cuando vio la escena sus ojos se abrieron igual a los de Regina. –Cariño, no los veas.- Dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su celular.

–¿Qué haces?

–Le estoy avisando a Frederick que estamos aquí, porque no pienso bajar sin el.

Regina rodó sus ojos. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y salió un joven alto, castaño, el cual Regina asumió que sería Frederick. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se acercó a la ventana del auto.

–Hey.-Kathryn bajo la ventana.- Creí que no vendrías.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia se giró para ver a Regina.

–Ya podemos salir.- le dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos que Regina no había visto en toda la noche. "_Debe de estar muy enamorada." _Se dijo Regina.

Las dos abandonaron el auto, pero en el momento en el que Kathryn piso el suelo Frederick la envolvió en un beso, no muy sutil, ni tierno, ni romántico, al menos no a lo que se podía ver. Regina rodó nuevamente sus ojos, mientras observaba a todos lados menos a las dos personas frente a ella. Cuando el show se prolongo más de lo necesario la morena aclaró su garganta. La pareja se separó, pero ninguno se vio avergonzado por el numero que acababan de hacer, de hecho se les veía orgullosos.

–Lo siento.- dijo Frederick.- La extrañaba demasiado.- Kathryn lo miró con amor y Regina le dio una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

Ya dentro de el lugar Frederick fue por los tragos.

–¿Y?- pregunto la rubia. Regina la miró confundida.- No esta tan mal, huh?

–Esta más que mal.- dijo con asco.

–Ajá.

–Lo digo en serio, Kathryn. Este lugar es de mala muerte.

–Diviértete un poco.- Frederick llegó con tres botellas de cervezas. Le ofreció una Kathryn y otra a Regina, la cual no acepto. Frederick se encogió de hombros

–¿Vamos a bailar?- le dijo dirigiéndose a Kathryn. La rubia sin dar una respuesta lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a la pista.

Regina suspiró y miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de personas, ebrias, no tan ebrias, e incluso otras se miraban perdidas, y Regina podía decir que su estado no era exactamente por el alcohol. El lugar era horroroso. Regina observó como un hombre se acercó a Kathryn y Frederick, dándoles nuevas bebidas, Frederick las aceptó sin decir nada, al parecer el tipo era su amigo o alguien de confianza, pero para Regina no inspiraba confianza alguna. _"¿Con quien demonios te estas metiendo, Kathryn?" _Pensó la morena.

–¿Qué hace una persona tan bien vestida en un lugar tan asqueroso como este?-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Su tono divertido, por el alcohol o por naturaleza no lo podía decir. Cuando Regina se giró se encontró con una rubia entre dieciocho, diecinueve años. Portaba una chaqueta roja, una blusa blanca y unos jeans. Aun con la poca luz que había en el bar Regina podía ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Sin duda su voz divertida era culpa de el alcohol.

* * *

**N/A:** Este fue el primer capitulo, sinceramente no sé que tan largo pueda llegar a ser este fic, y tampoco sé que tan seguido pueda actualizar. Voy a procurar no hacer tan larga la historia. 1. No es mi fuerte hacer historias tan largas. 2. Creo que, al menos para mi, leer un fanfic tan largo se vuelve tedioso y al final puede llegar a aburrir.

En fin, gracias por leer, y recuerden que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

–Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos.**

–¿Disculpa?- contestó la morena mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

–¿Te perdiste?- preguntó la rubia ignorando la mirada de Regina.

–Perdón, ¿te conozco?

–Es un poco peligroso andar por aquí a estas horas de la noche.-Regina se giró ignorando a la rubia.- ¿Sabes? Te voy a hacer compañía, porque soy buena persona.- la morena rodó los ojos.- Ah, a propósito, soy Emma.- Dijo estirando su mano hacia la morena. Regina la ignoró de nuevo.- Emma Swan.- dijo tomando ella misma la mano de Regina. La morena la miró sería, y Emma le sonrió.- Créeme.- continuo.- Es mejor si yo estoy contigo, no querrás alguno de estos imbéciles con olor a alcohol alrededor de ti.

Regina observó el lugar. No, no quería a ninguno de esos imbéciles con olor a alcohol cerca de ella.

–Tengo pases para el área VIP.- dijo de nuevo la rubia.- Al menos ahí estarás a salvo.

–¿Que hay de ti?- preguntó Regina alzando una ceja.

–¿De mi?- preguntó confundida.

–¿Por qué voy a confiar en ti?

–Porque… -dijo pensando sin saber bien como proseguir.

–Lo siento, pero te ves como si fueras de esos imbéciles con olor a alcohol.

–Puede ser.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.- No, de verdad solo quiero hacerte compañía.- dijo después de un momento.

–¿No hay más personas a las que puedas acompañar?

–Si.-dijo suspirando.- Escucha, extraña.- Regina levantó una ceja.- No me veas así, es tu culpa por no decirme tu nombre. Así que te diré extraña por el resto de la noche. La cuestión es.- dijo arrastrando levemente las palabras.- que en este lugar las cosas no funcionan como a la vida que pareces tener…

–No conoces mi vida.- la interrumpió Regina.

–No, no lo hago, por eso dije "la vida que pareces tener". Lo que quiero decir, extraña, es que en cualquier momento alguien se va a poner a tu lado, y va a tratar de forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras a hacer.- Regina la vio con horror, Emma asintió.- Conozco este lugar, de acuerdo. Y no quiero que te pase algo así, nadie merece eso.- dijo lentamente.- Al menos si te ven con alguien más no se te van a acercar.

–A ti te…-dijo Regina no muy segura.

–¿Qué si a mi me paso eso?- la morena asintió.- Si me acompañas a la zona segura te cuento lo que quieras.

–No puedo.- contestó negando.- Mi amiga esta con su novio.- dijo señalando la pista de baile.

–¿Quien es tu amiga?

–Kathryn Midas.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.- No tengo idea, ¿y su novio?

–Frederick.- contestó.- o algo así.

–¡Ah si! Buen tipo. Uno de los pocos con clase por aquí.- miró de nuevo a la pista de baile.- ¿Segura que esta con el?

–Si. Se fueron a bailar antes de que llegaras.

–No veo a Frederick ahí.- Regina se concentró en la pista, buscando por Kathryn, pero la luz del lugar no ayudaba. Unos segundo después se dio por vencida.

–Supongo que ya no esta ahí.- dijo mientras daba un suspiro. "_Nunca más voy a volver a salir con ella._"

–¿Entonces?- la morena la miró confundida.- ¿Nos hacemos compañía?- Regina lo pensó por un momento y después asintió.

* * *

Estaban sentadas en un sillón negro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del bar, la iluminación era aun menor. Tenían treinta minutos sentadas ahí, en silencio. El cual cada vez se hacia más incomodo.

–Entonces vienes con tu amiga.- dijo Emma.- ¿Vienen por aquí muy seguido?- Regina negó con la cabeza. Emma asintió.- ¿Vinieron por Fred?- Regina asintió.- Solo trato de…

Regina la interrumpió. –¿A ti te paso algo similar a lo que me dijiste?

–Directa, eh?- le dijo sonriendo.- No, no me paso nada, a mi nadie me forzó.- Regina la vio de forma curiosa.- Ahora si te llame la atención, ¿no?- le dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

–No.- dijo negando con la cabeza, claramente avergonzada.- es solo que…

–Esta bien.- dijo interrumpiéndola.- Hagamos algo para pasar el rato.- la morena la vio expectante.- Yo te digo algo sobre mi y tu me dices algo sobre ti.- Regina se negó.- ¡Vamos! Va a ser divertido.- la morena negó nuevamente.- ¿Por qué no?

–No quiero hacerlo.

–Eres la extraña más aburrida que he conocido.

–¿Cuanto has bebido?

–No lo suficiente para olvidar quien soy.

–¿Cuantos años tienes?

–Ahora estamos jugando?- Regina negó.- ¿Cómo es que tu tienes el derecho de hacerme preguntas y yo no.- la morena se encogió de hombros.- Tengo los años suficientes para beber. ¿Quieres ver mi identificación también?- Regina negó sonriendo.- ¿Cuantos años tienes tú?

–Los años suficientes para entrar legalmente a estos lugares.

–Te doy 25 años.

–Por favor.- Regina se burló.

–¿Más?- la morena negó.- ¿20?- negó nuevamente.- ¿23?- volvió a negar.- ¿21, 24?

–22.

–¡Dije 22!- Replicó la rubia de forma ofendida.

–No, solo te faltó ese número.

–Estupideces.- dijo aun ofendida.

–¿Disculpa? La ofendida debería de ser yo.

Emma sonrió. –Lo siento, a veces soy muy competitiva.- guardó silencio por un momento.- No quise ofenderte, extraña.- dijo la ultima palabra lentamente esperando por la reacción de la morena. La cual no se hizo esperar, Regina rodó los ojos.- Si quieres que deje de llamarte así entonces dime tu nombre.

–¿Qué quisiste decir con que a ti nadie te forzó? ¿Nadie te forzó a que exactamente?

La rubia suspiró. –¿Este juego solo lo juegas tú o algo así?.- bajó la mirada.- Nadie me forzó a vivir así. Tal vez al inicio, pero eso es una historia para después.- dijo después de un momento.- La forma en la que vivo ahora, aquí, así, esa la elegí yo, porque sé que no soy capaz de hacer algo más.

Regina la observó, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de el lugar y podía ver las facciones de Emma. Tal vez no tan claras, pero podía ver la tristeza en la rubia.

Emma no sabía porque estaba hablando de su vida tan fluidamente con la mujer que estaba frente a ella. No sabia el por qué, pero aun sin saber su nombre, esta le inspiraba confianza.

Emma Swan no era muy abierta, pero esta noche quería hacerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía a alguien que la escuchara. Tal vez estaba hablando con Regina porque sabia que después de ese día nunca más volvería a verla. Después de ese día la morena volvería a su vida normal y olvidaría lo que Emma le dijo, y la rubia volvería a eso… a su intento de vida.

–Creo que todos, sin excepción, somos capaces de hacer grandes cosas.- dijo la morena después de un momento.- Soy Regina.- estiró su mano.- Regina Mills.

Emma le sonrió, mientras tomaba su mano. –Mucho gusto, Regina.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Que estén muy bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** _Muchas g__racias por los reviews y follows._

_Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla. (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

–Entonces Kathryn es tu única y mejor amiga.- La morena asintió.- ¿No tienes más amigos?- preguntó incrédula.

–Si los tengo.- contestó ofendida.- Zelena, y August.

–¿Y ellos son?

–Mis hermanos.

–¿Tus hermanos son tus únicos amigos aparte de Kath?- preguntó incierta.

–Si.

–¿Me estas jodiendo?- preguntó riendo.

–No.- contestó seria.

–Ok.- dijo aun riendo.- No quiero ofenderte, extraña, pero eso no es normal.

–No me llames así, ya sabes mi nombre. Y lo que tu tienes aquí tampoco es normal.- A Emma se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.- Porque no creo que estas personas sean de fiar, no creo que estén ahí cuando tu los necesites. Al menos yo tengo la certeza de que cuando necesite ayuda, Kath, y mis hermanos estarán ahí.

Emma se giró completamente hacia Regina. Tomó una de las rodillas de la morena y la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

–No tienes el derecho de juzgar mi vida, o a las personas que me rodean.- le dijo seria y con enojo en sus ojos.- No tienes idea de cómo somos.

–No, no la tengo. No tengo idea de cómo son y honestamente no quiero saberlo. Y al igual que yo no tengo el derecho de juzgar tu vida, tu tampoco tienes el derecho de juzgar la mía.- le contestó con voz neutral.

Emma se puso tensa. Si, siempre actuaba por instinto y defendería a sus amigos de cualquier persona que hablara mal de ellos. En este caso los defendió de alguien que había hablado solo verdades. Porque ¿Amigos? ¿De verdad Emma tenia amigos? Esas personas que de vez en cuando estaban a su lado, que le ofrecían sustancias y alcohol. Esas personas que le ofrecían trabajo de robo u otras cosas. ¿De verdad eran sus amigos? No, y Emma lo sabia. Sabia que en el momento en el que necesitara a alguno, ellos desaparecerían, sabia que no debía confiar en ellos, pero hacerles creer que lo hacia.

Era difícil para ella, a pesar de saber todas esas cosas, era difícil no defenderles. Nunca había tenido a nadie, siempre había estado por su cuenta. Pero ellos la aceptaron, de cierta forma, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Y digo que sin pedir nada a cambio porque ella fue la que se ofreció a trabajar para ellos, como un tipo de pago, por darle un techo. Fue después cuando comenzaron a "forzarla" a trabajar, y digo forzarla porque lo único que hicieron fue darle un tipo de horario. Cuando no distribuía drogas, estaba robándole a alguien.

Pero ahora ya no distribuía drogas, ahora solo las consumía. "Se superó" decían algunos. Pero no había nada de superación en su vida, solo había comenzado a salir con Neal, y eso le había dado el beneficio de tener acceso a ellas sin tener que pagar por ellas. Neal le daba seguridad en esa zona. ¿Pero estaría ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara? ¿Alguno de sus "amigos" estarían ahí para ella si algo salía mal? No. Ninguno de esos bastardos la buscarían para ayudarla. Y Emma lo sabia, porque ella misma le había dado la espalda a otras personas cuando estas se metían en problemas.

* * *

–Perdón.- dijo la rubia.- No debí de haberte hablado así.

–No.- contestó la morena.- No debiste. Pero lo entiendo son tus amigos.

–No, que los haya defendido no significa que sean mis amigos. Solo no me gusta que los juzguen, nadie sabe por lo que hemos pasado.- Regina asintió.- Yo no pedí vivir así, ¿sabes? a algunas personas la vida nos jode. Nos pone en lugares donde no queremos estar y te tienes que acostumbrar a ello. Algunos nacen con suerte, otros no. Algunos tenemos que luchar por un trozo de comida, mientras a otros se les da. No me arrepiento de quien soy, ni de lo que he hecho, porque todo lo hice por sobrevivir. Me arrepiento de seguir hundiéndome aquí. Ya no quiero hacerlo.- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro, y si Regina no hubiera estado poniendo atención se lo hubiera perdido.

–No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no haces algo más? ¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo?

–No es tan fácil. Las personas buscan referencias, y yo no tengo las mejores.- dijo agachando la mirada.- Esto es lo que soy, Regina. He robado, y he hecho otras cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. Nadie contrataría a alguien como yo.

* * *

–Te mereces algo mejor que esto. Cualquier persona merece algo mejor que esto.-dijo después de un momento, mientras miraba alrededor.

Emma dio un suspiro antes de hablar. –Sé que este maldito lugar es una prisión, que nunca voy a lograr algo estando aquí. Y también sé que todas estas personas no son mis amigos.- levantó la vista de nuevo, encontrándose con la de Regina.- Sé que mi vida no es perfecta, y que esto que sucede cada noche no es una fiesta. Es solo un lugar para joder la vida de otra persona, todo eso lo entiendo. Sé que lo que hago o lo que hacemos aquí no es honrado, pero es lo que hay. Es lo que hacemos para sobrevivir.- se acercó un poco más a Regina y bajó un poco su voz.- Me explicaron que una vez que entras ya no puedes salir. No tienes permitido irte, Regina. Si lo haces puede haber consecuencias, y yo no quiero conocerlas. No hay opciones para mi, solo esto.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Regina la observó durante un momento. Antes de que Emma reaccionara, la morena se acercó aun más a ella, tomó su rostro y la besó.

"_¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?"_ pensó Regina. "_Yo no hago este tipo de cosas."_

Pero había algo en la rubia que la hacia ver vulnerable. O tal vez en realidad era vulnerable y aparentaba ser fuerte, y eso es lo que veía Regina. Veía a alguien con miedo pero a la vez con decisión de seguir sin importar lo que viniera. Y sin saber porque Regina quería protegerla, y quería hacerle sentir, aunque sea por hoy, que valía la pena.

Sus labios seguían moviéndose, era asombroso como se habían moldeado a la perfección. Pero en el momento en el que Regina pidió entrada a la boca de la rubia con su lengua, Emma la tomó de los hombros y la alejó levemente.

–No soy lesbiana.- le susurro aun cerca de ella.

–Yo tampoco.- contestó Regina.

Unos segundos después las dos comenzaron a reírse. Fuertemente. Cuando sus risas acabaron Emma hablo.

–Así que viniste a este lugar a encontrar novia, Regina Mills.- le dijo mientras con su mano picaba levemente las costillas de la morena.

–No.- contestó mientras se zafaba de Emma.- No necesito de estos lugares para conseguir pareja.

–Ajá.- contestó la rubia de forma divertida. Regina se giró y fijó su vista al frente.- No se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿no?

–¿Decirle que a quien?- preguntó sin verla.

–A tus padres, amigos, familia. No sé.-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.- que te gustan las chicas, tal vez.

–No me gustan las chicas.- antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo, ella continuo.- Sin embargo, _tu_ sexualidad es solo _tuya_, miss Swan. No tienes porque divulgarla.

Emma sonrió. –Entonces tus padres no lo saben. Eso esta bien, todo a su tiempo.

–Que profunda.- le contestó Regina con falsa molestia.

Emma sonrió de nuevo, y se encogió de hombros. –Tengo mis momentos.- la morena asintió, aun con su vista clavada al frente.- Necesito un trago. ¿Quieres algo?- La morena negó con su cabeza, Emma asintió y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. Agradecida de que el efecto de lo ultimo que se había tomado ya se le estaba pasando.

* * *

"_Dónde demonios se metió Kathryn."_ Susurro Regina para si misma mientras buscaba su celular.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos._**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** _Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, son de mucha ayuda. _

_Creo que siempre tardo como cuatro días en actualizar, y creo que hoy no me retrasé pero siento que lo hice, tal vez porque deje menos de la mitad del capitulo escrito por ver OITNB, oh gods, pero que serie, ¿no?_

_**P.D.:** Voy a tener más tiempo, ya que tengo vacaciones, lo cual me hace creer que voy a poder actualizar más seguido, ya sea esta historia o uno que otro__ one-shot. También creo que hare los capítulos más largos porque sino nunca voy a terminar._

_En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto._

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Era la tercera llamada que Regina hacia a Kathryn. No obtenía respuesta, ni siquiera timbraba, la llamada se trasladaba directa al buzón de voz. _"Te odio, Kath."_ Murmuro Regina, mientras se daba por vencida y guardaba su celular.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, Regina miraba a su alrededor en busca de la única persona que le había hecho compañía toda la noche. _"¿Por qué todos desaparecen en este lugar?" _Se preguntó Regina. "_Por el amor de dios_ ¿_cuánto puedes tardar pidiendo un trago?" _tomó un respiro y se levantó, dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

Antes de que llegará a su destino vio a una pequeña multitud, la cual obstruía su paso, Regina rodó sus ojos y trato de caminar por otro lado, pero antes de que avanzara un hombre la empujó.

–_¿Qué demonios le paso?- _preguntó el hombre mientras empujaba a más personas para abrirse paso entre se giró, lo observó, y lo siguió.

Las personas se cerraron de nuevo en cuanto el pasó, lo que le impidió el paso de nuevo a Regina.

La morena apretó su mandíbula y comenzó a empujar personas, abriéndose paso ella también. Cuando llegó al centro de la multitud vio al hombre agachado sosteniendo a una mujer.

–Hey, despierta.- decía mientras le golpeaba levemente la mejilla.- Vamos, no hagas esto.- le dijo de nuevo.

Regina jadeo levemente al darse cuenta de quien era. –Emma.- dijo acercándose a ella.

–¿Quién demonios eres tu?- dijo el hombre viendo como Regina se ponía de rodillas frente a el.

La morena lo ignoró y coloco dos dedos en el cuello de Emma buscando por pulso. –Su pulso esta muy débil, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.- el hombre la miró incrédulo.- Si tu no te piensas mover, lo voy a hacer yo.- dijo de forma autoritaria mientras buscaba su celular en la bolsa de su abrigo.

Cuando encontró el número que estaba buscando pulsó la tecla de llamar.

–¿Dónde demonios estas?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

–Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo ignorándolo.

–Te hice una pregunta, Regina.

–August, de verdad, necesito que vengas por mi, y una amiga…

–¿Por ti y Kathryn? ¿Dónde están?- dijo interrumpiéndola.

–No, no es Kathryn, es otra amiga. August, se desmayo y su pulso es muy débil, por favor.

–Regina.- dijo en un suspiro.- ¿dónde demonios estas?

–The rabbit hole…

August suspiró pesadamente. –Voy para allá.

* * *

Habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Regina había terminado la llamada con August. El hombre que sostenía a Emma, el cual había descubierto que era Neal, la ayudo a trasladarla a uno de los sillones más cercanos de la entrada.

Emma seguía inconsciente con su respiración cada vez más pesada.

La vista de Regina iba desde la rubia que estaba casi en sus brazos, hasta la entrada del bar.

Regina suspiró aliviada cuando vio entrar a August, pero sus hombros se tensaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Cora venia con el. "_Mierda."_ Se dijo a si misma.

–Hey.- dijo August cuando llegó a ella.- ¿estas bien?- Regina asintió.

Cora observó a su hija. –Cariño.- le dijo a August aun con la mirada clavada en Regina.- Toma a la chica y llévala al auto.

August asintió y se acercó completamente a Regina, agachándose para tomar a Emma en sus brazos.

–La cagaste Regina.- le dijo en un susurro.

–No sé donde esta Kathryn.- contestó la morena en el mismo tono. August negó y se levantó con Emma, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada/salida del bar.

Cora ladeo su cabeza indicándole a Regina que la siguiera.

* * *

–¿A dónde la llevan?- dijo Neal apareciendo detrás de ellos, junto a otro hombre. Ningún Mills contestó.

–Entra.- le dijo August a Regina, señalando la puerta trasera del auto. Regina lo obedeció de inmediato. Cuando le cerró la puerta a su hermana se dirigió a abrir la de su madre.

–¡Hey!- dijo el otro hombre.

–Killian.- le dijo Neal mientras levantaba una mano para callarlo.- Escucha, solo quiero saber a donde la llevan.- dijo dirigiéndose a August.

–Madre, entra.- le dijo a August a Cora. Pero en lugar de obedecer a su hijo se giró y camino hacia Neal.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a el.

–Neal. Neal Cassidy.- respondió con el seño fruncido.

–Madre.- dijo Regina en forma de suplica.

–Mamá, tenemos que irnos.- dijo August. Cora asintió, se giró y camino de nuevo al auto.

Una vez listos August arrancó.

* * *

El trayecto al hospital estuvo lleno de violaciones a la forma de manejo. Se habían pasado altos, y habían excedido los limites de velocidad.

En ese trayecto Cora había llamado al hospital donde trabaja para avisar sobre su llegada y el estado en el que se encontraba Emma.

* * *

–Cora Mills.- dijo el enfermero mientras ayudaba a August con Emma.- Escuché rumores que hoy no trabajaba.

Cora le sonrió amablemente. –No hay días libres para mi.- el enfermero asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dos enfermeros más aparecieron a su lado, con una camilla.

Trasladaron a Emma y comenzaron a examinarla mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. Cora revisó los ojos, y la boca de la rubia.

–¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó un hombre.- Cora, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Su presión es baja.- dijo refiriéndose a los enfermeros.- y su respiración es lenta y forzada, encárguense de administrar soporte respiratorio.- Los enfermeros asintieron. Regina y August siguiéndolos.

–Creí que estarías celebrando con tu marido.- dijo el hombre ignorando el diagnostico de Cora.

–Gold.- dijo con voz firme parándose en seco, haciendo que los enfermeros y sus hijos se pararan igual.- Sigan con ella.- ordenó a los enfermeros, después se giró hacia Gold de nuevo.- Necesito que te encargues de ella mientras yo...

–Oh no, querida.- dijo interrumpiéndola.- el paciente es tuyo hasta mañana. Ahora no estas en turno.

–Por favor.- se burló Cora.- siempre estoy en turno. Necesito exámenes de sangre y orina, radiografía de tórax, y un ECG.

Gold asintió. –¿Sospechamos de?

–Sobredosis. Sus pupilas están pequeñas y hay decoloración en su lengua. Encárgate de ella mientras yo paso por mis cosas a mi oficina.- Gold asintió de nuevo sabiendo que con esa mujer nunca ganaría. Antes de seguir el camino de los enfermeros se giró hacia Regina y August diciéndoles buenas noches, al cual los dos respondieron con una sonrisa falsa.- Gold.- dijo de nuevo Cora deteniéndolo.- Revisa sus brazos, si hay marcas de agujas has una prueba de VIH.- los ojos de Regina se abrieron.

Gold suspiró pesadamente. –Yo también soy doctor, sé lo que tengo que hacer, Mills.

–Ese tipo me da escalofríos.- dijo August una vez que Gold desapareció de sus vistas.

–Querido.- August la miró expectante.- Necesito que llames a Henry y le avises donde estamos, y dile que no es necesario que venga, todo esta bajo control.- August asintió.- Regina querida.- dijo con voz dulce.- Tu y yo vamos a hablar seriamente.- su voz cambio a enojo.- Sígueme a mi oficina.- Regina asintió incapaz de formar una palabra, menos una frase.

Las dos mujeres se giraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de Cora.

Regina se giró levemente, lo justo para ver a August, el cual le sonrió mientras le articulaba un _"mucha suerte". _


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** ¡Muchas g_racias por los reviews y los follows!_

_Espero que disfruten._

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

–Si, todo esta bien.- dijo August por quinta vez.- Regina esta bien, fue su.- hizo una pausa.- amiga la que necesitaba ayuda.

–¿Kathryn?- dijo Henry con el mismo tono de preocupación como si hubieran dicho el nombre de su hija. Kathryn ya era parte de la familia. Cora y Henry la querían como si fuese de ellos.- ¿Está bien?- continuo el hombre mayor.

–No, no fue Kathryn, y supongo que esta bien.

–¿Supones?

–No estaba con Regina cuando llegué por ella, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pero tampoco estaba en la fiesta, y Regina dijo que Kathryn se quedaría a dormir en casa.- dijo confundido.

–Henry, yo tampoco lo entiendo, supongo que tu hija te lo explicará cuando llegue a casa.

Henry asintió a pesar de que August no podía verlo. –Supongo que lo hará, gracias por llamar, hijo.

–Claro.- dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

Cora tomó lo que necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar, mientras Regina permanecía inmóvil, por temor de que el menor ruido pudiera desatar la furia de su madre.

* * *

Cora era estricta, con Regina. En realidad lo era con sus tres hijos. Siempre lo había sido. Primero con Zelena, la cual su experiencia de ser madre estuvo mezclada con miedo y nervios por ser la primera vez, lo cual la mantenía alerta y siempre tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bajo control. Después con August, con el cual ya tenia un poco más de experiencia, pero los nervios seguían ahí, ahora por temor de no dedicarle el mismo tiempo a los dos. Y al final con Regina, ya con más experiencia y confianza en eso de la maternidad.

Cuando Zelena y August nacieron, podría decirse que Cora estaba sola.

Jonathan, el padre de ambos, nunca se hizo cargo, vivía de lo que Cora ganaba en el hospital.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de August decidió dejarlo. Zelena tenía seis años cuando todo paso.

Todo era mejor sin el, su vida era menos complicada, y a pesar de lo que creía Cora, su vida no se sentía tan sola. Tenia a su hija y tenia a otro pequeño en camino. En ese momento supo que daría lo que fuera por su familia. Y eso significaba que haría lo que fuera para que siempre estuvieran en el lugar correcto, a salvo.

Conoció a Henry, su actual marido, el día que iba a dar a luz a August.

Cora había entrado en labor de parto antes de lo planeado. Estaba con Zelena, haciendo las compras. Todo sucedió tan rápido. De un momento a otro Henry apareció, y al siguiente minuto la estaba llevando al hospital, y se mantuvo a su lado, aun sin conocerla, se mantuvo cerca de ella. Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron.

"Dicen que cuando conoces a esa persona, simplemente lo sabes."- le dijo Henry a Cora en una de sus citas.

Cuatro años después nació Regina Y esta vez las cosas si funcionaron.

* * *

–¿Algo que quieras decirme, Regina?- dijo de espaldas a ella, tomando su bata.

Su hija ya tenia 22 años, ya no era una niña. Ya no podía pedirle explicaciones como cuando tenia diez, ya no podía castigarla. Ahora solo podía esperar a que ella misma platicara con ella. Ahora solo quedaba mantener una conversación como las dos mujeres adultas que eran.

–Lo… siento.- contestó, y su tono volvió a ser ese de cuando era una pequeña niña, esa que sabia que había hecho algo malo pero esperaba que sucediera un milagro para no ser castigada.

–¿Sientes haber puesto en peligro tu vida yendo a ese lugar sin avisarle a nadie o que sientes exactamente, querida?- dijo mientras se giraba para ver a su hija a la cara.

–Lo siento por actuar de forma irresponsable y…

Cora la interrumpió. –¿Sabes los peligros que hay en esos lugares, Regina?- dijo con su voz preocupada mientras se acercaba a su hija. Colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Regina.- ¿Sabes a lo que te expusiste al ir a esa zona de la ciudad?- la morena asintió.- Ya no eres una niña, Regina. Tienes que actuar de la forma correcta, tienes que ser responsable.- suspiro pesadamente.- ¿Quién es la chica?

–No lo sé, la conocí en el bar. Me hizo compañía mientras yo…

Cora al interrumpió de nuevo. –¿Conoces su nombre?

–Emma Swan.

–¿Edad?

–No lo sé, no me dijo.- Cora negó.- Madre, yo...- hizo una pausa.

–Puedes decirme lo que sea, Regina. Nada puede ser peor a lo que hiciste.- le sonrió dulcemente, tratando de hacerle sentir confianza.

¿Nada puede ser peor? Al parecer si. Había besado a Emma. Había besado a una extraña. ¿Qué pasaba si Emma estaba enferma? ¿Qué pasaba si tenia algo contagioso? ¿Qué tal si ella se había contagiado? Eso seria peor que cualquier cosa. Nunca había hecho algo así. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable en su vida.

Siempre había sido rebelde en su forma, y actuaba libremente, y se expresaba de forma independiente, pero siempre con responsabilidad, nunca se había arriesgado tanto en su vida. Y nunca iba a entender el porque lo había hecho ahora, y en ese lugar, y con esa persona.

Tal vez lo hizo porque hay momentos en la vida en donde sabes que es tu única oportunidad. Una oportunidad de explorar algo, una oportunidad de conocer algo, una oportunidad de hacer lo que no te atreverías a hacer en una situación normal.

En algún momento de nuestras vidas siempre se nos van a presentar diferentes oportunidades, y algunas te harán hacer cosas que pensaste nunca hacer, pero las haces porque sabes que al día de mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. El día de mañana solo será un recuerdo, bueno o malo, dependiendo la experiencia. Al menos esa es la esperanza. La vida nunca sucede como esperamos que suceda.

En un momento crees entender el juego pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la jugada cambia, y tienes que adaptarte y estar preparado para el siguiente cambio. Y tienes que estar preparado para aceptar los cambios que tus actos hicieron.

–Cariño.- dijo Cora nuevamente.- Puedes decirme lo que sea, puedes confiar en mi.

Regina asintió lentamente.- La besé.- el rostro de Cora palideció.- Besé a Emma.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Su madre retiró sus manos del rostro de Regina. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que su hija había dicho. Uno; había dicho que había besado a una mujer. Lo cual no era el problema.. Dos; Había besado a una mujer con posibles enfermedades. Ese era el problema. Una vez que pudo controlar su voz habló. –Regina.- dijo en forma de suplica.- ¿No te he ensañado nada? De los peligros que hay, de todas las enfermedades que existen…

Regina la interrumpió. –Madre, no tuvimos relaciones.- Cora quedo en shock.- Solo la besé, y el VIH no se contagia por la saliva.

–¡Se contagia por la sangre, Regina!- dijo desesperadamente. Regina abrió sus ojos. Tal vez no había puesto mucha atención a las clases sobre transmisión sexual que su madre solía darles cuando eran pequeños.- ¿Tienes alguna herida en tu boca?- Regina negó.- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó de nuevo. Regina asintió.- ¿Ella tenia alguna herida en su boca?

–No que yo sepa.

Cora asintió. –Claro que no vas a saberlo, no la conoces.- hizo una pausa.- si sus resultados dan VIH positivo, voy a hacerte una prueba a ti también. Y no esta a discusión.- Regina asintió lentamente.

–Hay algo más que quiero decirte. –¿Por qué la besaste?- dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, después de un momento.

–No lo sé.- agacho su cabeza.- Solo sucedió.

Cora volvió a asentir. –¿Qué más tenias que decirme?- Regina abrió su boca para responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera Cora hablo de nuevo.- Y espero que no sea otra sorpresa, Regina, porque te juro que aquí mismo me da un infarto, y te quedas sin madre porque firme esa petición de no reanimación.

–¿De verdad firmaste eso?- preguntó confundida.

–¿Qué me tienes que decir?- dijo negando.

–Kathryn estaba conmigo, pero ya no pude encontrarla.

–Explícate, querida.- dijo en tono serio.

–Kathryn y yo fuimos a ese lugar, porque el novio de Kathryn, Alfredo o algo así.- dijo con desdén.- iba a estar ahí. La historia corta es que llegamos, Kathryn y el desaparecieron. Emma apareció, me hizo compañía y después sucedió todo este caos.

–¿Kathryn sigue ahí? ¿Sus padres lo saben?

–Claro que no.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Regina…

–Lo siento. No, no lo saben. Le llame muchísimas veces, madre. Juro que llamé, pero no respondió. No tengo idea de donde esta.- sus expresiones reflejaban lo mismo que su voz: preocupación. Kathryn era como su hermana, y el simple hecho de pensar que algo malo podría pasarle le daba escalofríos.

–Tengo que llamar a sus padres, para que traten de contactarla.- Regina asintió su ceño aun fruncido con preocupación.- Todo va a estar bien, cariño, Kathryn sabe cuidarse sola.- Regina asintió nuevamente.- Voy a ir a checar a Emma, ¿de acuerdo?- la morena asintió de nuevo.- ¿Puedes ir a buscar a August? estoy segura de que esta dando vueltas por el hospital esperando luz verde para venir.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Regina le sonrió de vuelta. –Estoy segura de que espera ver la marca de tu mano en mi rostro.

–Nunca he hecho algo así.- dijo Cora ofendidamente.

–Lo sé.- dijo Regina sonriendo.- Avísame si algo pasa con Emma, ¿si?- Cora asintió.- No quiero que piense que esta sola.

Cora la vio confundida. –¿Por qué?

–Ella no me dejo sola en ese lugar, aun cuando podía, así que se lo debo.

–Muy bien, cualquier cosa te lo hare saber.- sostuvo la mirada de su hija, y Regina no pudo definir que era lo que había cruzado por la mirada de su madre en esos segundos. Cora le sonrió dulcemente.- Anda, ve a buscar a tu hermano.- dijo mientras le daba un ligero apretón en su hombro.

Regina le sonrió de igual forma, después se giró y abandono la oficina.

* * *

–¿Cuántos meses de castigo?- dijo August una vez que vio a Regina.

–Ninguno.- contestó orgullosamente.

–¿Años?- preguntó de nuevo. Regina negó.- Siempre fuiste la favorita.- dijo con falso enojo.

–No es favoritismo, es solo que.- suspiró.- No importa, August.

–No sabes que decir porque sabes que eres la favorita.- dijo con una sonrisa.

–Quiero un café.- dijo cambiando el tema.

–¿Esperas a que yo te lo compre o por qué lo dices en voz alta?

Regina sonrió. –La primera opción.

–No.- dijo también negando con la cabeza.- No era opción, era pregunta.

–Espero a que me compres un café, como el hermano mayor que eres.

–¿Por qué debería de comprarte un café cuando me preocupaste de esa forma?- Regina sonrió.- O más importante, ¿por qué debería de comprarte un café cuando interrumpiste a August Mills en plena conquista?

–¿De verdad estabas tratando de seducir a otra? En cada fiesta haces lo mismo.- dijo negando. De repente algo en su cerebro hizo clic.- ¿No tenias novia?

–Tenia, si.- dijo a la vez que asentía.

–Cada vez que haces eso me siento un poco menos orgullosa de ti.

–Como si hubiera muchas cosas por las cuales sentirse orgulloso de mi.- dijo pesadamente.

–August…

–¿Americano?- dijo interrumpiéndola.- el café.- explicó viendo la mirada de confusión de su hermana.

–Irlandés.- dijo sonriendo.

–Como si hubiera mucha variedad en este hospital.- dijo sonriendo.- Ahora regreso.

* * *

–¿Entonces el tipo que preguntó por ella era su novio o algo así?

–Si.- contestó Regina, después frunció el ceño.- no lo sé, no menciono que tenia novio. O no que yo recuerde.- dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba otro trago de su café.

Estaban los dos sentados en la sala de espera, cada uno con café americano en mano.

Ya le había explicado todo a August. Desde el momento en el que entraron al bar, hasta el momento en el que Emma desapareció por un trago.

–Tampoco mencionó que tenia problemas con las drogas, pero las tiene, ¿no?- Regina lo vio, una ceja levantada perfectamente.- Hey.- dijo en forma de paz.- solo no entiendo como pudiste confiar en ella. Por favor, hasta yo sé que esos lugares no son confiables. Las _personas_ de esos lugares no son confiables.

–Hay personas _no_ confiables en todas partes.- se burló Regina.

–Bueno si, pero.- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.- Mierda, Regina.- la morena fijó su vista al frente mientras daba otro trago a su café.- Tal vez haya esa clase de personas en todos lados. Esa clase de personas en las que no podemos confiar. Y sé que tenemos que arriesgarnos a confiar de vez en cuando, pero la confianza se gana, hermana. La confianza no se entrega a cualquier persona por la que sientas lastima.

–No fue lastima.- dijo seriamente.

–¿Entonces?- antes de que Regina continuara, volvió a hablar.- Porque de verdad, no entiendo que pudo haber sido.

–Tu no viste su rostro.- murmuró más para ella que para August.- tu no oíste su voz. Tu no viste la desesperación en ella. La desesperación por sentir que no vale pena, August, que no es lo suficientemente buena para merecer algo.- August la vio expectante.- Yo solo quería hacerle sentir que valía la pena. Aunque sea por una noche.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Sabes lo que me dijo una vez mi pa… Henry?- corrigió rápidamente.

–Puedes decirle papá. Legalmente lo es.- dijo con una sonrisa.

August movió una mano restándole importancia. –¿Quieres saber o no?- Regina asintió, tomando otro sorbo de su café.- Cuando era pequeño, y las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, le pregunté como sabia que mi madre era el amor de su vida. Nótese que desde pequeño soy super inteligente y utilizaba palabras como "amor de su vida" o otras cosas complicadas como esas.- Regina sonrió nuevamente.- Y recuerdo perfectamente que me respondió con un "Porque cuando conoces a esa persona, lo sabes." Y yo no lo entendí en aquel entonces, pero ahora lo entiendo.

–¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- preguntó confundida.

–No estoy tratando de decirte nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- solo te quería compartir esas hermosas palabras de nuestro padre.- pasó un brazo por los hombros de Regina.- Te amo, hermana. Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, yo te voy a apoyar. Solo procura no hacer nada estúpido de nuevo.

Regina sonrió y asintió, aun sabiendo que August no podía verla, pero aun así podía sentirla. Acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, y cerró sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara por un momento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
